


The Grey House Guest

by missfanfiction



Category: Good Witch (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfanfiction/pseuds/missfanfiction
Summary: A guest shows up at Grey House. I hope you enjoy this story. I thought it would be interesting putting ASL (American Sign Language) into this story. I know some ASL. I'm not quite fluent but I really like learning it. Thanks for the reading!-themissfanfiction





	1. Chapter 1

While Cassie and Sam were cuddling up by the fire drinking some hot chocolate on a winter night close to Christmas. They hear a car coming into the driveway. Cassie gets up and goes to the front door and opens it. Standing there is a petite woman in her early 20s sign something to Cassie. 

"Are you deaf?" asked Cassie in sign language. 

"Yes I am. My name is Annabelle. As a hearing person yourself your signing is amazing!"  
Cassie replied: "I have learned some sign language over the years. I knew some day it would be worth it." As she does her signature smile smerk her soon to be husband comes out of the living room. 

Sam got worried so he came out of the living room with a glass of hot chocolate in his hand seeing Cassie communicate with a young girl who is using sign language. 

"Cassie? I was getting worried. Everything alright?" 

"Yes everything is fine." As talking to Sam she is signing the conversation for Annabelle so she wouldn't be confused. 

"Glad to know you are alright," Sam added. 

"Annabelle meet Sam my fiancé." 

"Nice to meet you Sam she replied. Now I know you are alright I will go check on Nick." As Annabelle finished she relayed the message back to Sam. 

"So Annabelle, What are you doing here in Middleton?" 

"I am just here to get away. Visit someone who apparently is a distant realtive of mine." 

"Do you know her name?" 

"Yes I do. Hi Aunt Cassie." 

"It's crazy to think I had a niece all these years.. But how? I had no siblings." 

"You had a brother, my dad, died a year ago so I left my home. Mom was never in the picture. It was just Dad and me." 

"Come on in and make yourself at home. Lets go get your suitcase up to a room. Then get some food from the kitchen. Its about dinner time I am sure you are hungry." 

"I sense that you are correct Aunt Cassie. Your home is beautiful."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Grace and Cassie are sitting at the island table discussing school and when she graduates high school next week.   
Annabelle walks into the kitchen says HI to Cassie.   
Hi Annabelle, Cassie replied. Oh Grace meet Annabelle, she is deaf and my niece that I did not know I had. 

Annabelle, it is nice to meet you. Grace signs back. 

So, what are we doing today Aunt Cassie and Grace? 

Well Annabelle I have school all day. Maybe you could help with my mom at her shop? Is that a good idea Mom? Sam should be over here soon wanting your tea that tastes like coffee. Grace replied.

Sam? Was that the guy who said he was your fiance? 

Yes. I make him tea that tastes like coffee. He likes it a lot. Said Cassie. She smiles thinking of her wonderful handsome fiance she will be marrying in such a short few months   
away. 

In Cassies Shop 

Hey Annabelle, can you help me with something? 

Yes I can Aunt Cassie. Whats up? 

So I am getting married to Sam soon. Could you help me pick out the dress? I am going to ask Grace and a few others to tag along and help. 

Yes I can! I am excited for you! What happened to Jake? 

He died little over 5 years ago. Since you know he was a police officer he died doing what he loved. 

Im sorry about Jake.. I never met him. I remember your brother, my dad, talked about him once. 

As Annabelle finishes what she is saying, Martha walks into the shop. 

Oh Hi Martha, what can I do for you? As talking to Martha, Cassie is translating for Annabelle. 

Who is this, said Martha 

My name is Annabelle. I am Cassie's niece. Its nice to meet you. I am nonverbal Im sorry Cassie. 

As Cassie understands she chuckles, "Its ok Annabelle." 

Martha what can I do for you? Annabelle why don’t you go to the back and unpack some boxes? 

Sure I can, said Annabelle. 

As Cassie turns to Martha, What do you need Martha? More Tea? 

Actually Cassie I do. I have been having some stress lately. Annabelle looks just like you. 

I apparently had a brother, he died last year, he was her dad. Her mom was never in the picture. 

Well, tell Annabelle I said it was nice meeting her. I am sure I will see her around. I will see you later, Thank you for the tea.   
Martha you are so welcome. I will see you later. 

Thinking to herself, 'Is Annabelle also a distant relative of the Grey Lady?' 

Annabelle walks out of the storage space where she was unboxing different things for her Aunt for her shop. She sees a mix of a worried and surprised look on her Aunts face wondering what she is thinking about. She walks up to her Aunt and asks "Are you ok Aunt Cassie?" 

I am alright Annabelle I am curious to know if you are related to our descendant The Grey Lady? Did you know if your dad, my brother, was related as well? 

Actually I am related to her too, your brother was also related, Annabelle replied.


	3. Chapter 3

I didn’t know you would be related as well.. She pauses.. Abigail walks in to Cassies shop. She stops and looks at me with a weird look. I turn to Cassie while getting her attention. "Why is she staring at me so weirdly?" 

Cassie replies, "She doesn't understand what you are saying, because you are just signing." 

"Want me to talk in my normal voice? Its a bit rusty. I mostly am nonverbal."

If you want to try you can, Annabelle. 

Abigail still has a confused look on her face. 

In a rustic voice Annabelle faces Abigail and says "Hi, Abigail. My name is Annabelle. I am deaf."

Oh. Nice to meet you. I am a bit rusty on my sign language.

Its alright. Annabelle faces Cassie while getting her attention. 

Can you interpret for me?

Yes I can. 

Well Annabelle it was nice meeting you. I am sure as a Merriwick I will see you soon. 

I am sure you will. I will be at Grey House for the time being anyways. 

Bye! 

Abigail leaves Cassies shop with a big smile on her face. 

Well it was nice meeting her Cassie. Do you want to go get some lunch? I am hungry.

Oh yes. Food. Bistro? 

Yes. I think I need to meet one other person right? 

Cassie laughs and has a big smile on her face. Yes you do. Come on. 

They both walk in the bistro and they find a nice table by a window to look outside. 

Cassie gets Annabelles attention. Hey its snowing! Look! 

Oh that is beautiful! Stephanie walks over to their table and says Hi to Cassie. Im still glaring and smiling when Aunt Cassie gets my attention. Cassie signs and while talks. Stephanie meet my niece Annabelle. She is deaf. 

Nice to meet you. I know a little sign language. I have a cousin who is deaf. I havent seen her in awhile so my sign language is rusty. 

Well Stephanie its nice meeting you. Can I have a grilled cheese and tomato soup? 

Yes. You can. What about you Cass? 

I would like the same thing. 

Coming right up. Stephanie walks away and puts in the order. 

Sam walks into the door and sees Cassies niece and Cassie having a conversation. He walks over and Cassie greats him by saying hi and with a kiss.

Hi Sam. Annabelle waves. Hi Annabelle. The snow is coming down out there. 

We are all going to have to be careful. I think a snow storm is coming. Annabelle checks her phone and says Yes. Ice and snow. A few inches. 

Food as arrived. Sam why dont you join us? asked Annabelle. 

Fine by me. Can I have the same thing Stephanie? 

Yes it will be right up. About 10 minutes later his soup and grilled cheese came out and they all ate. After lunch about a half inch of snow was on the ground. 

I should close up shop early. This storm is going to be a bad one. 

Yeah. Let me come with you guys to make sure you are safe.

Ok lets go. Replied Annabelle. They all thanked Stephanie and Annabelle signed Its nice to meet you again to Stephanie and they leave to go to Cassie's shop. 

Ok lets head to the shop. It was nice meeting you. 

Its really coming down Aunt Cassie. 

Yeah it is. Be careful I dont want you to slip. As soon as Cassie finished. Annabelle slips on an icy patch she falls to the ground close to her Aunts shop. Sam rushes to Annabelle side. What hurts? 

Annabelle points to her right ankle. 

It looks sprained but I need to get you a xray at the hospital. Are up for standing? Annabelle shakes her head no. Cassie is going to call an ambulance ok? She nods. She sighs and says to herself, Im glad I can read lips. We need to get you inside her shop. To warm you up before the ambulance comes. I am going to pick you up and bring you into her shop and set you on the couch ok? 

Annabelle nods. Cassie gets off the phone.   
Ambulance will be here soon. 

So how bad do you think it is? 

For what I am looking at. Looks like a sprain. I dont want to confirm it until I get an xray. 

Ambulance has arrived. They splint her ankle and put her on the stretcher and she is wheeled into the ambulance. Annabelle gets her Aunts attention. Please come with me? 

Sam I am going with her so I will see you there ok? 

Ok see you there. Sam gives Cassie a kiss on her cheek and Cassie climbs into the ambulance next to Annabelle. 

How are you feeling? 

Just hurts to move my ankle.

Alright let’s get it checked. They pull up to the Entrance of the hospital Sam is right behind the ambulance. They climb out and wheel her in and get her into a room. Cassie is right behind them walking. Annabelle is quiet. She hasn’t really said anything yet. They get to her room Sam and Cassie by Annabelles side. Hey Cassie? Are you willing to interpret you know more sign language than I do?, asked Sam.   
I can if you want me to Annabelle? 

Sure, fine with me. 

Well, you need an x ray so a nurse will come in a few minutes and wheel you down in a chair to xray machine I will meet you back into the room ok? 

Ok. Annabelle smiles to Sam and Cassie. Xray is completed and Annabelle is helped into the bed. They wrap her ankle with a brace for now until the xray comes back. 

Sam comes back in with a folder and tells Annabelle some good news. Hey, getting her attention. Cass is beside Sam interpeting. Its just a sprain. Itll get better within a couple of weeks. Depends on how much pressure can you bare on your ankle. 

Sounds good to me. Can I go back to Grey House now? 

Yes you may. I will get you cleared to be signed out. Sam walks out of the room.

Ok. Im ready to get back. How about you aunt Cassie?

I am ready. Cassie smiles. Let’s get you ready to go. Crutches for the time being. Do you want to hop all the way to the car or wheel chair?

Wheel chair would be easier. 

Wheel chair it is. They all go to the car and they head off to Grey House.


	4. Fun and Games

They all ride off to Grey House. Sam is driving, Annabelle has her leg stretched out in the front seat and Cassie is sitting behind Sam. 

Once they get to Grey House they all get out. Cassie helps Annabelle get out and situated they all head to the door. They get Annabelle comfortable sitting on the couch and Cassie sits next to her. Sam sits across from the two ladies. 

So what do you want to do now Annabelle? Asked Cassie.

Just relax for a bit. Would you want to play a board game? I am very competitive like your brother. Replied Annabelle.

That would be fun, said Sam. What board game?

How about Monopoly? Replied Cassie

Should we call NIck and Grace and see if they would want to play also? Maybe Abigail? Added Sam

Cassie and Annabelle nodded in agreement. 

Ok. I will call Grace and Abigail. Sam could you call Nick and ask? Said Cassie

Sure. Said Sam. Sam and Cassie both pull out their phones and call Nick, Abigail and Grace.

About 15 minutes later Grace, Nick and Abigail come into the house and sit around the board game.

Nick sees someone he doesn’t know so he says, "Hi" to her. Annabelle doesn’t hear him.

Cassie looks towards Annabelle and waves her hand in front of her to get Annabelle’s attention. Cassie signs something to Annabelle. She signs back. Nick on the other hand is confused on this. Grace is slightly giggling behind the monopoly board. Nick asks, “what’s so funny?” 

“Nick, she’s deaf. She can’t hear you.” 

“Oh ok. Cassie can you tell her it was nice to meet her?”

“Of course. Let’s get playing shall we? I’ll interpret for Sam, Abigail and you. Grace and I both know sign language.” 

Abigail, Grace, Nick, Annabelle, Sam and Cassie all play monopoly. 

When a long game of monopoly ended they went all to bed. Sam won. Which surprised the rest of the group. Sam has now bragging rights til the end of time with Cassie.


End file.
